


Behind Closed Doors

by Telvia



Series: Seungho x Mir x Joon [1]
Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Riding, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: It's been too long since Seungho has had a taste of Joon and Mir. Schedules are over for the day and Seungho doesn't plan on waiting any longer to get the two into his room.Let the games begin . . .





	

“ _You know the rules once schedules are through and you two are in my room~”_

Seungho shot Mir a pointed look from across Joon in the back seat of the van, crooking a brow as he tilted his head just slightly. Joon was too preoccupied snoozing away on the maknae's shoulder so Mir would have to tell him that tonight would be another one of those nights once they returned to the dorm. The maknae inclined his head in the slightest, indicating he understood the silent message, a soft blush filling his pale cheeks. He wondered what the game would be this time around.

Mir pressed his thighs together, realizing that the game had already started. It always began with the teasing, the looks. Seungho's eye were so intense and he could practically feel the leader stripping his clothes off with his pupils. He could feel that gaze now, that predatory gaze. If only Joon would wake up and sit up straight between them to block the blonde's view. His eyes flicked to the front seat where G.O. and Thunder sat singing along to the tune on the radio, hoping they were too preoccupied to turn around … not that they didn't know what was going on in the dorm between the trio. Still, he hoped they both had plans tonight so they wouldn't have to hear it take place.

“Hyung,” Mir whispered a whine through the corner of his mouth, shifting in his seat as his body slowly began to heat up.

“You'll call me 'master' tonight,” he muttered back, dark chocolate orbs dropping to Joon's sleeping features. “Be sure to let him know.”

So it would be like that. Mir stared out the window as he chewed on his lip, heat still in his cheeks and brows furrowed. His member was already hardening in his pants and Seungho hadn't even laid a finger on him. Yet Joon's warm breath was wafting over his exposed collarbone, causing his own lips to part with a soft moan. It had been a while since the three of them had found time to get together. He was excited already. Mir jumped when Joon released a sudden snore, snapping him back to the here and now. He had to let the other know what was going on. A mischievous smirk played on his lips. He knew _exactly_ what he would be telling Joon about the night that awaited them.

 

 

Joon was frantic and late. And since he knew he was late, and Seungho didn't stand for tardiness on such nights, he was even _more_ frantic. He shuffled his feet outside Seungho's bedroom door, reaching up to push his fake cat ears up onto his head as they kept sliding down. Taking a deep breath, he slid into the room and leaned back against it to close it, jaw dropping upon the sight before him. The blonde was sitting on the edge of his bed, Mir sitting at his feet on the floor, cheek resting on Seungho's thigh with a smirk on his face.

“Changsun ...”

Joon could hear the amusement in his leader's voice, a chill running down his spine at the sound of his real name, always reserved for special times such as this, always behind closed doors.

“Yes, master?” he whispered softly, fingering the hem of his shirt.

“Why are you wearing those ears?” the blonde asked, holding back a chuckle.

The cat flickered a glare in Mir's direction before answering.

“Mir told me we were going to be pets tonight,” he pouted, pushing his ears back up as they slid down. “I was late because I couldn't find my tail.”

He shot Mir another glare as the maknae pressed his face into Seungho's thigh, hiding his smile. Joon lifted his gaze when he heard the older finally laugh at him, one melodious tone.

“You two always pick on me!”

Joon reached up to rip the black ears off but stopped when he heard the blonde clicking his tongue in warning. He peeked up through his lashes to see Seungho shaking his head with a grin.

“The ears stay, Changsun.”

“ … kay.”

“Try again.”

“Yes, master.”

“Come here.”

Joon shuffled further into the room, coming to sit on the floor at Seungho's other side. He couldn't resist reaching over to push at Mir's shoulder, punishment for telling him the lie about what they would be up to tonight.

“Be nice, Changsun,” Seungho chided.

“He got me in trouble.”

Mir stuck his tongue out at Joon before nuzzling into the blonde's side.

“Being late was still your own fault.”

“I was just trying to be prepared for you,” Joon explained, resting both his hands on the leader's thigh and peering up at him, playing his part of kitty oh so well.

Seungho rolled his eyes as he cradled the back of Joon's hand in his large palm, taking a moment to touch one of the black ears fondly before doing so. The dancer was always late and always had an excuse ready to offer when questioned about it. The blonde was beginning to think he did it on purpose either for attention and scolding at the start of their evenings such as now, or in the hopes of being punished for it later on.

“You were late and still show up without a tail,” Seungho pointed out in a monotone.

“I couldn't find it! I didn't want to be even more late!”

“Are you raising your voice and talking back to me, Changsun?”

Most of the fight seeped from his body and he hung his head, lowering his gaze. “Of course not, master,” he mumbled softly.

Joon caught movement out of the corner of his eye, Mir fiddling with something under the bed. His eyes snapped open wide when he saw his black tail in the maknae's hands. Opening his mouth to tell on the other, he was cut off as small fingers pinched his thigh.

“Ow!”

“Cheolyong, did you just pinch the kitty?”

“Yes, master, I did,” Mir replied a bit cheekily, not at all worried about having been caught in the act.

“That wasn't very nice. You should apologize.”

“How do you wish me to apologize, my master?” the maknae asked with a knowing grin.

“Why don't you kiss and make up?”

Mir made a face, as if to show how displeased he was with the leader's suggestion, but he couldn't argue. Joon pouted and leaned away from the maknae, his feelings hurt at the fake look of disgust on the younger's face. Offering the kitty a small smile, Mir place a hand against Joon's chest, forcing him to brace his palms on the floor as he wedged himself between the elder’s spread thighs, fingers flexing in the slightest so he could feel the muscle under his touch.

“Why are you so mean to me?” Joon mumbled sadly, lips barely moving as he averted his gaze to the side.

“You know you love the attention, Joonie,” the maknae replied.

Joon bit on his lower lip as he slid a hand around the younger's waist to pull their bodies flush together. “You can be _nice_ and give me attention.”

“Don't want,” Mir murmured against the feline's lips before darting his tongue out to trace along them teasingly.

Joon's eyes swiveled to Seungho to see if he was watching. Of course he was. One of the leader's kinks was watching the two on the floor go at it in any way imaginable, his favorite being in the shower.

“M-master?” he whispered, a warm tongue still tasting the flesh of his lips, leaving searing heat in its wake.

“Go ahead, kitty,” Seungho said with a firm nod.

Joon, not needing to be told twice, slid his hand up the back of Mir's shirt as he slipped his tongue past his wet lips to mingle with the latter's. Mir moaned at the feel of warm hands against the skin of his back, clinging to Joon's shoulders as he sucked on the other's tongue eagerly, tasting mint from either gum or toothpaste. He couldn't help but rock against Joon's crotch, having been turned on and looking forward to this night since he found out about it in the van, cheeks filling with excited heat once more as his heart began to thunder excitedly in his chest.

“Changsun? Is Mir hard already?” a soft purr from the bed.

Joon peeked an eye open to turn and look to the blonde, tongue still captured by Mir's mouth. He nodded in reply, digging his fingertips into the maknae's hips to force him to buck his against his lap.

“I didn't see you check properly. Slide your hand into his pants and grope him, Changsun. I should hear him moan as you investigate thoroughly.”

Sliding one of his hands off of Mir's hip, Joon dipped it under the band of the maknae's jeans to cup his dick in the palm of his hand, fingertips nudging against the soft balls further down. He groaned when he felt Mir spread his thighs and press against him, picking up on the small circular motion as the hot cock was ground into his palm.

“Is he dripping? Pulsing? How hard is his cock throbbing for you, kitty?”

Joon knew that Seungho wasn't looking for answers to his questions, the leader knowing that his words affected the other two, that it was as if he were whispering into their ears directly, caressing their bodies with each syllable.

Seungho allowed his two pets to carry on for a few minutes before deciding it was time to join in himself. He slowly slinked down off the bed to kneel behind Mir, running his hands down the maknae's back as he listened to the wet sounds of their mouths moving against one another rhythmically, soft moans coming from them both. Moving his hands back up, he took the shirt with them to bunch around the younger's shoulders, dipping his head down to kiss any and every bit of exposed flesh.

“Not enough nudity, my pets,” Seungho murmured against Mir's shoulder blade, pulling away to get rid of the useless article of clothing, leaving him deliciously bare from the waist up. He released a long breath through his nose as his hands snaked around to wrap against Mir's chest, pulling his small body up against his chest so Joon was free to remove his own shirt.

Mir leaned back against his leader's chest, reaching up with both hands to tangle in his soft blonde locks. He could feel the elder’s hips flex against his ass, biting his lip as he felt Seungho's length wedge its way between his ass cheeks through the fabric of both their pants. The maknae moaned needfully and tilted his head back along Seungho's shoulder when he felt plump lips trail down the side of his neck, continuing down his shoulder. His head was swooning already, the atmosphere quickly turning hot. Joon sat up from his position on the floor, reaching to tug up Seungho's shirt from around Mir and pull it over his head, returning back to his sprawled out position to remove his own pants. Seungho kept his eyes on the kitty as he feasted on Mir's flesh, not at all surprised to find out that Joon hadn't been wearing any underwear. Well … that left one pet to get naked.

The leader eyed Joon hungrily as he dragged his tongue along Mir's collarbone, watching as the kitty's cock twitched between his thighs, a bead of precum forming at the slit before slowly sliding down the shaft. He panicked a bit, not wanting to see such precious juice go to waste but relaxed as he saw a finger deftly dart down to swipe it away, eyes following as Joon brought it to his mouth to rub along his bottom lip before flicking his tongue out to lick it away. Naughty kitty.

“Suck on the kitty, Cheolyong,” Seungho ordered in a whisper to the maknae's ear. “Use that dirty mouth of yours.” He didn't want to risk more drops to be wasted, didn't want to give them the chance.

While the younger bent down to do as told, playfully teasing the slit of Joon's member with his tongue, tasting the salty bitterness, Seungho slipped a hand into Mir's pants, brows raising when he realized both of his pets had come prepared by choosing to opt out of wearing underwear. Well now he felt overdressed.

“You two are so eager,” he teased with a grin, gripping Mir's balls in his palm until he heard the younger hiss through his teeth.

“M-master,” Mir whined in a shaky voice as he rocked against Seungho's hand, thighs spreading in the slightest to make deeper downward thrusts into the leader's grip.

“I should be hearing you choking on the kitty's cock by now, Cheolyong,” he replied in warning. “And seeing your nose buried in his pubic hair.”

“I got it,” Joon chirped up, reaching up with both hands to tangle in the maknae's hair, yanking his head down to his swollen dick.

Mir had gasped at the sudden tug, allowing the throbbing length to slip passed his lips and be shoved into his mouth, halfway down his throat.

“Mph~!”

“That's more like it.” Seungho hummed in approval, digging his thumbnail into the slit of Mir's leaking erection, causing him to moan in protest around his mouthful.

“I aim to please, master,” Joon winked playfully.

Seungho smiled, descending to drag his tongue down Mir's spine as he undid the maknae's pants to pull them down and off completely. Two naked pets~

Mir's eyes watered a bit as Joon's cock was lodged in his throat. He didn't understand why, should be used to it by now. Seungho had a thing for watching the maknae give head to the other. He moaned around the pulsing length, opening his throat so he could take more in, sticking his tongue out to lap at his hyung's velvety balls as the tip of his nose was tickled by dark curls of pubic hair, inhaling his musky scent deeply. Joon jerked underneath him and he smiled to himself, swallowing down around his dick to close his throat against it, purposefully making gagging noises as if he couldn't handle the girth. Pulling back just a tad so he could begin bobbing his head, his eyes snapped open wide and he accidentally bit down, causing Joon to yelp, when he felt a tongue suddenly plunge into his tight hole, stretching out his ring of taut muscle. Mir looked up at the other apologetically before arching his back to drive Seungho's wet muscle deeper into his passage, fingertips still tickling his balls.

Mewls, pants, growls, grunts. Slick noises and gags. Every sexual noise imaginable, besides skin slapping against skin, was drifting about the room, hanging heavy in the hot air. Joon was a thrashing, moaning mess under the ministrations of Mir's mouth and throat. Mir was mewling like a kitten, gagging every now and then when Joon would buck his hips up suddenly. Seungho was the epitome of cool, calm and collected, though his dick was aching in the pants he still adorned.

The leader stroked his tongue along the maknae's walls, coating and tasting every available inch before thrusting his wet muscle in and out slowly. Fingers molded against the younger's ass, fondling the mounds of flesh as he devoured the other completely, nipping at the flesh with his lips and tugging at it gently, watching it snap back into place before licking once more. He could feel Mir closing down around his tongue before letting up only to repeat the process. Horny little maknae. Retracting his tongue and pressing a final kiss to Mir's puckered flesh, he landed a smart spank to the younger's ass as he straightened up.

“You know what to do.”

The maknae pulled off of Joon's cock painfully slow, grazing his teeth against the pulsing length until it slipped from his mouth with a lewd pop. He licked his lips, bent down to suckle Joon's balls for a moment before finally sitting up on his knees.

“Master, which way do you want me to face?” he asked softly, turning his head to look over his shoulder at their leader.

“Face the kitty,” he replied without wasting a beat to think about it.

He watched intently as Mir clambered into Joon's lap to straddle him, slowly undoing his own pants as he was too distracted to make quick work of them. Seungho licked his lips, eyes unblinking, staring while Mir reached down with a delicate hand to keep Joon's glistening member in place. He held his breath as the maknae lowered himself down around it, head tossed back with a loud moan. Flesh stretched around Joon's dick, his brows furrowing as he watched the intimate display. At some point during the enticing show, Seungho had finally achieved nudity as well.

“It's not like you to be so gentle like this, Cheolyong,” Seungho commented in wonderment.

Mir reached down to flick his fingers against the kitty's nipples, “You know how I like to tease, master.”

Poor Joonie. They really did tease him a lot but all three knew that he enjoyed every bit of it. Mir moved slowly against the other, bracing his hands on Joon's chest, nipples pinched between his fingers, digging into them with his fingernails.

“Mir,” he sobbed, blinking up at the maknae.

“Yes, Joonie~?” he replied innocently with a smile, no doubt clenching the fuck out of the kitty's prick.

“E-ease up … or go faster …”

“You should know by now that it's useless to make requests~”

“Please,” Joon begged, sliding his hands up Mir's thighs to grip them tightly.

Mir leaned down to station his mouth next to the kitty's ear. “You want me to ride you hard, Joonie? Grind the tip of your dick against my prostate relentlessly until you're writhing in pleasure? Want me to ride you so hard I can't walk for a week? You'll have to give me piggy back rides everywhere~” He sucked Joon's earlobe into his mouth, gritting his teeth into the soft flesh.

“Yes, yes please. I want to feel you move around me,” Joon sobbed, tears of frustration in his eyes as he flexed his hips up into the maknae.

“Not yet,” Mir grinned as he sat up once more, hips slowly circling in Joon's lap.

“Don't be mean, Cheolyong,” Seungho stepped in. “At least ease up on him. His poor sac is quivering.”

Joon shot the older a silent look of gratitude before sighing in relief, relaxing against the floor, bones practically melting as Mir did as he was told and eased up his muscles a bit. But since he had been scolded for squeezing the life out of Joon, it was only natural to tease in other ways.

“Do you want me to move now, Joonie~?”

“You know I do.”

“Ask nicely~”

“Please, Mir. Move for me, please. You want it too. I can feel your walls fluttering around me. Stop being stubborn.”

“Hm … I meant beg.”

Joon sobbed and flashed his eyes over to Seungho, hoping he would help but only received an amused shrug.

“I'll do whatever you want. I'll buy you whatever you want. Just … fuck yourself on my dick already!”

“I don't want material things~”

“I said I'd do whatever!”

He couldn't take much more, beginning to buck his hips up under the maknae, gaining a dark scowl from the younger. In retaliation, Mir dragged his nails down Joon's chest, effectively causing the man underneath him to fall still, breaking the skin in some areas where he pushed down harder.

“Good kitty~” he praised with a small smirk.

“Reward me properly … ”

“Do it, Cheolyong.”

Mir froze when he heard the cold voice of their leader, bringing his teasing to an end. Pursing his lips, he pouted for a moment before raising himself up over Joon, feeling his flesh tug and try to cling to the cock sliding out of his hole. Seungho had the prefect view of Mir's pert ass trying its best to keep Joon's erection inside, feeling his own cock throb at the sight. It wasn't long before the maknae was slamming his hips back down, bouncing in the kitten's lap so finally the sound of skin slapping skin rung through the air.

Joon groaned and grunted, head tipped back against the floor, mouth open and eyes scrunched shut as his Adam's apple worked through the guttural noises. Since Mir was moving now, he took it upon himself to clamp back down on Joon's member, driving the poor kitten wild with his manic rutting.

“Hah … Mir … so good, don't stop.”

A thought came to mind when Seungho laid eyes on Joon's gaping mouth. Yes . His cock would fit there nicely, he nodded to himself before moving into position. He placed a knee on either side of the kitten's head, facing Mir as he stroked himself, purposefully allowing his balls to dangle above the latter's mouth.

“Changsun,” he cooed with a grin, feeling the other's breath moisten his skin.

“M-master?”

“Don't feign innocence, Changsun. I know about the crush you have on my balls so why don't you go ahead and show them how much you've missed the- _ahh_.”

Seungho hadn't been able to finish his sentence before one of his orbs had been sucked into Joon's hot mouth. He leaned forward, bracing his body on a palm as he fisted himself slowly, brows furrowing while licking his already glistening lips.

“Urgh …. Changsun, watch the teeth...”

Bullshit, he loved the feel of the teeth, the other nipping and tugging at him gently. Joon slathered his tongue against his leader's sac, not stopping until it was dripping and his own saliva coated his chin, dripping down the side of his jawline. Moaning like a slut as he completely devoured the velvety package that had been offered to him. But Seungho hadn't put himself into this position to get his nuts massaged by Joon's mouth. Sliding back on his knees, he angled his cock down to muffle the whine of protest from the kitten as he jammed it down his throat, head bumping against the back of it. Seungho felt Joon's throat muscles trying to work his girth out, but didn't allow it to happen, keeping himself firmly in place with a small smirk, watching as the kitten squirmed against the floor. It seemed the poor thing didn't know what to do with his hands. The leader would let him figure it out on his own.

Seungho bent down to lave his tongue along one of Mir's nipples, taking the maknae's neglected length in his hand to squeeze, digging his thumbnail into the slick slit. He felt small hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly, being used as an anchor as the younger forced himself down on Joon's cock harshly over and over.

“M-master, please,” Mir panted as he bounced, nails digging into the pale skin of his leader's broad shoulders.

“Please what, Cheolyong?” the blonde mumbled against Mir's chest, snaking his tongue up to flick over collarbone.

“Let me taste you … you know what I mean.”

Of course he knew. Mir made the same request each time they got together, every time he had the chance. That maknae sure was a kinky one, but Seungho loved being the one to give him what he wanted. Flitting his eyes up to Mir's, he stared intently, milk chocolate meeting dark. Mir leaned in to brush his lips along Seungho's plump ones in an almost hesitant kiss, eyes still open as they begged the leader for permission.

“When do I ever deny you?” Seungho whispered with a grin.

He watched in amusement as Mir's eyes lit up and rested his cheek against the other's shoulder with a small smile on his lips. The leader continued to tease and stimulate the maknae's dripping cock with his fingers, eyes closing when he felt lips run along his neck and shoulder. A moan left his parted lips when Mir's tongue came in to play, dampening his skin before it was sucked on harshly. Mir made sure to choose a place far enough away from his leader's neck so it wouldn't be seen when they went out in public.

As he bounced, hands on Seungho's chest to help brace himself, he pulled on the soft flesh with his mouth, eyes scrunched as he focused on his task, tongue running over the same spot over and over to help tenderize it. He whimpered when he felt the head of Joon's cock drive into his prostate, biting down on the skin he held in his mouth. A grunt left the older when he felt the teeth dig into his flesh. Mir did it again, on purpose this time, grazing his pointy canine against Seungho's shoulder harshly, wanting to break the skin. Mir began to whine, desperate to taste that metallic liquid against his tongue, run down the back of his throat. He felt the skin give, the first drop of blood beading up before he licked it away with the tip of his tongue, moaning at the first taste. Mir began pulling with slow drags of his mouth, moaning as the flavor of the other washed over his tongue. Seungho felt every slow drag shoot straight to his dick in pulses of heat. The maknae bit down harder, trying to coax more of the viscous fluid out of the small wound. Seungho winced slightly, panting against Mir's neck.

This act of blood-play got to them both every time, as if it was new with each session they partook in. Feeding off a lover was intimate for them both, connected them in ways they weren't connected to the others. Joon had been offered to try, and had once, but the sight of blood and taste made him a bit woozy and he hadn't been able to handle it. So it was something they shared together.

“Cheolyong ...hm~”

He earned a moan in response, Mir bucking up into his hand with every upward bounce from Joon's lap. His own hips jerked, sending his cock even further down Joon's throat, burying himself in that wet heat. He fucked the hell out of Joon's mouth, rubbing himself along the flat of his tongue while grinding the slit of his leaking tip against the wall of his throat, slicking it up even more. Well enough of this. Time for a change of scenery.

“Enough.”

Every movement stilled, the sound of ragged breath filtering through the air. It was so hot in this room. Hair clung to faces, sweat shone on muscle and sinew. Well, not _every_ motion stopped at Seungho's command. Joon was still trying to swallow his cock whole and he couldn't help but thrust a few times just to give the other what he wanted, reaching down to wrap his hand around Joon's throat so he could feel his cock slide in and out through the flesh.

“Fuck, Changsun.”

He groaned and kept thrusting, earning a moaned gurgle from the kitten, squeezing his hand around Joon's throat to close the passage further. Shit, no, he needed to stop. Or he'd cum from this.

“Fucking hell.”

Seungho ripped himself away from Joon's addictive throat, saliva still connecting the head to the kitten's glistening lips. He rubbed the tip of himself against Joon's bottom lip.

“Pull out of the maknae, Changsun.”

“But … but master. He feels so good,” Joon groaned, gripping Mir's hips so he could roll up into him, Mir shuddering as his spot was abused even more. “I want more.”

“No. It's my turn to stretch him.”

Mir was the one to pull Joon out of his body, knowing that the other wouldn't do it until threatened by their leader more harshly. A slick noise rung through the air and Mir moaned at the loss, keeping his eyes on Seungho as he moved away from their spot on the floor. He wondered where he was off to, not able to turn his head all the way around to follow where he was going.

“Changsun. Bed. Back.”

Joon whined and slid out from under Mir so he could do as told, climbing up onto the bed and laying down on his back but propping himself up on his elbows so he could see what would be transpiring between the other two. His brows raised when he was able to see what Seungho was up to, Mir still left in the dark from his position on the floor.

“Joonie,” Mir whispered softly. “What is he doing?”

“Don't worry about it, Cheolyong.”

A tremor of panic ran through Mir, but he knew he shouldn't be worrying about it. Seungho would never hurt him. He gasped when his hands were pulled behind his back, quickly fastened by some sort of length of fabric. He could only guess that it was a tie. The maknae was spun around to face the other on the bed, wincing at the slight pain in his knees being pushed into the hard floor.

“Master?”

“Why not give our kitty a taste, Cheolyong? Delve that wicked tongue of yours into him deep while I fuck you.”

Before Mir had the time to reply, his mouth was hanging open, brows furrowing as he felt Seungho forcing his way inside his stretched hole. Even from being filled by Joon just moments before, it wasn't enough to fully prepare him for Seungho's size. His hands were pulled down more, making him arch his back as Seungho gripped on the binding to help as leverage to thrust his way inside. Mir hissed through his teeth at the slight burn, leaning forward to rest his cheek on Joon's spread thigh, eying the puckered flesh their leader so wanted to watch him taste.

“But master … it's dirty.”

“Then clean it with your tongue.”

“I don't want to.”

Seungho sounded a slap to Mir's ass as he began moving in and out of him at a fast pace, not able to keep himself under control to go slow.

“If you don't, I'll force you.”

“ … force me, master.”

Seungho twined his fingers in the back of Mir's hair, snapping his head back to expose his throat for a moment before shoving his face between Joon's cheeks. That's all it took, that initial show of dominance from Seungho before Mir's tongue was seeking out Joon's hole, wrapping his lips around it to suck lightly. Joon mewled just like the kitten he was, hooking his hands under his knees to pull them up to his chest, baring himself as best as possible for the maknae.

“Ahh … your tongue feels so good, Mir,” Joon whimpered, thrusting his hips down to meet the strokes of the wet muscle, craving more. “Hnn … ah, uhn.”

Seungho watched as he fucked the life out of the younger, releasing all his pent up sexual frustration that he had been sitting on for the past month or so.

“Ahn! Uhn …. hn … master! Please! N-not so hard agh!” Mir whimpered against Joon's hole.

Mir deserved the abuse. He had been teasing the older on purpose. Small touches here and there. Giving him the eyes from across the room, licking his lips once he held his attention. Seungho was even sure that he had heard the other masturbating in the shower, hearing his own name in the air as he did, walking right into Mir's trap since the door had been left open a crack. At least with Joon he was direct about what he wanted, didn't play games, just came out and said he wanted to be fucked by the leader. But Mir, Mir liked to play games, liked to see how long he could push the boundaries before the blonde finally snapped.

And so Seungho had snapped. That being part of the reason he had called for tonight to happen. He couldn't fucking take it anymore. He rode the maknae hard, balls slapping against the younger's cheeks, squishing against them as he ground his hips into the other. Riding him hard like a fucking dog in heat, no … more wild than that. Like a lion in the safari. Monkeys in the jungle. More animalistic than anything human, especially with the noises coming out of both of them. He alternated his strokes, using long and deep ones before changing it up with short jabs of his dick, not wanting Mir to know which was coming next, to keep the maknae on his toes.

“Make his hole nice and slick for me, Cheolyong.”

Mir retracted his tongue from Joon's hot passage, spitting against it instead and leaning back in to smear his saliva around with the flat of his tongue. He wasn't surprised when he was pulled up to his feet, forced to lay down on top of Joon as Seungho was still lodged deep inside his body. The maknae rested his cheek on Joon's shoulder, tongue swirling in the air with Joon's as the kitten leaned in close to taste himself on the younger's tongue. Seungho stood, feet firmly planted as he gripped Mir's hips tightly.

“Feet planted on the edge of the bed, Changsun. Get that ass of yours ready for me.”

Seungho slowly pulled out of Mir only to slip into Joon, groaning at the tightness since the kitten hadn't been stretched beforehand.

“Oh God …. Seungho~”

He shoved the rest of his cock inside with a grunt. “It's _master,_ Changsun.”

“S-sorry …”

He let the slip up go, choosing instead to lose himself in the moment. The leader groped Mir's ass as he railed Joon hard, forcing his thumb into the maknae to help keep him stimulated, pulling it out when he wanted to feel the younger wrapped around his dick again. He took turns with the two, fucking both their holes as he deemed fit. But he purposefully gave Joon a bit more attention, feeling he had been neglected thus far.

“Master … you're not being fair,” Mir whined, wiggling his ass in the hopes of enticing the blonde to jump back on it.

“You've had your turn, Cheolyong. Don't be greedy.”

“I want you, master. Fill me,” he urged as seductively as he could, biting down on his lip as he peered over his shoulder to peek through his lashes, hands spreading his own cheeks since he was able to reach from them still being bound. “Fuck me. I want to feel you cum in me.” He began humping Joon's crotch slowly, moaning softly. “Please, master.”

Seungho had been holding his breath as he moved inside Joon slowly, leisurely. He draped himself over Mir's back, leaning up to lick the maknae's earlobe before breathing into it, speaking just loud enough for the other to hear.

“You know what I prefer you to call me, Cheolyong. _Beg_ for it,” Seungho hissed.

Mir smirked to himself, hiding it against Joon's neck as the kitten moaned, rolling his hips up to meet Mir's shallow thrusts and to grind himself down against Seungho's cock. The maknae slowly turned to lay down on his back, finding it a bit difficult since his hands were still bound against his lower back, sprawling himself out against Joon's chest as he looked up at Seungho with lust filled eyes, arms now pinned under his body, against Joon's toned abs.

“Daddy … fuck me. I've been wanting to feel you inside me for weeks. Don't you miss my tight hole? Miss pounding into it? Filling it with your hot gush?” He spread his legs wide, as far as they would go. “I miss feeling you throb inside me, daddy. Slicking my walls with your precum … your balls slapping against me. Just put it in. You don't even have to move yet. Just let me squeeze myself around you, let me rock against you. I'll do the work for you daddy, just shove your meat into me.”

Seungho could tell that Mir's words were having an effect on Joon as well, the kitten clamping down on his dick hard, trying to rip the thing off. The leader hissed and stopped thrusting into that tight ring of muscle. He reached down under Mir's ass, grabbing the kitten's cock to line up with the maknae's twitching hole.

“Thrust up, Changsun. Give Cheolyong the cock he craves so much.”

“Daddy no! I want your dick, not his!”

“Who says you can't have both, my pet~?”

Mir's eyes bulged as he looked up at Seungho, gritting his teeth as Joon slipped back into him with one fluid motion.

“Daddy … but it's been too long. My hole isn't stretched enough for the both of you. You'll hurt me. I won't be able to walk.”

“You'll be just fine, Cheolyong. You always are. It'll only hurt for a moment. After that, you'll be begging and screaming for it. Demanding us to fuck you harder, faster, just like always.” Seungho dropped his eyes to Mir's cock, a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth. “You're dripping already just at the thought, aren't you?” He rubbed a fingertip against the slit, playing with the precum as he tapped his finger against it, watching the string that kept the head and his digit connected. “You could practically cum at the thought. Admit it. You want me to shove my dick in alongside Changsun, want to feel both our cocks stretch you full til you can't take anymore. Fuck you until you black out.”

“Ahhn,” Mir arched against Joon, Seungho's words somehow hitting every nerve in his back. “Yes, daddy. Give it to me. I still want you.” He reached down to shove two of his own fingers into his hole, brushing them against Joon's cock in a come hither fashion. “He wants you too. I can feel it, he's filling me with his precum, daddy. You better hurry or there won't be room for you.”

“Like hell.”

Seungho shut the maknae up for a moment by slowly wedging himself in along Joon's throbbing member, causing Mir to quickly pull his fingers out. It was a tight fit, just like he figured it would be since it had been some months since they tried out this particular scenario. Mir whined loudly, squirming on Joon's chest, but Seungho didn't stop pushing himself in until he was completely sheathed. Licking his lips, he took a moment to get used to the sensation. Joon's dick pulsing and nudging his own from underneath, Mir's tight walls molded to fit on top of his shaft. He'd live like this if he could. There was no better feeling, his two favorite pets engaging in carnal acts whenever he bid it. Life couldn't get much better.

“Shit! Fucking hell! Too big … too full … hurts, hurts so good,” Mir panted laboriously.

Joon teased and tugged at Mir's nipples with saliva coated fingers, waiting until given the word to move. The maknae was breathing raggedly, body trembling slightly as he tried to relax as best he could.

“Who do you want to move first, love? Or both at the same time?” Seungho purred as he gently rubbed Mir's milky inner thigh.

“S-surprise me, daddy.”

Seungho met Joon's gaze from over Mir's shoulder, quirking a brow in silent indication much like he had done earlier in the van with Mir. He lowered his head slightly, hoping the clueless kitten was following what he was trying to say. Once he felt Joon begin to pull out slowly, he breathed a sigh of relief that the message had gone through, staying still himself.

“Hm … I'm regretting not putting a cock-ring on you, but I guess we can save that for next time.”

The maknae's mouth fell open in a silent moan, closing his eyes so he could better feel Joon moving inside his tight, overly full passage.

“Joonie,” he moaned even louder though it had come out more like a sob.

“Ahn~ Feel so good, Mir. So good,” Joon whispered into the maknae's ear as he maintained hold of his hips, keeping him in place so he could thrust up into the younger. “Always so tight for us.”

Mir's eyes were on Seungho, silently willing him to start moving as well. “Please,” he mouthed with his lips. “Want you.”

Seungho could tell by Joon's erratic pace that their night together was coming to a close, with this as their grand finale. As he felt Joon thrust into the maknae, Seungho slowly pulled out, wanting their movements to alternate so Mir always had a dick jamming up into his prostate, not giving him the chance to relax or calm down from the waves of pleasure overtaking his body. Not a silent moment passed between them. Noises were continuously pulled from Mir's mouth, his throat surely going to be sore the next day along with the rest of his body. The constant tug and pull of the flesh of his hole was making him delirious.

“Hm ….hn … hah! Argh! Ahn! J-Joonie … not so hard … hyung, please ...d-daddy-”

“Maybe you should take it easy,” the leader cooed, sliding a hand up the center of Mir's torso, slowly wrapping his slender fingers around the column of his throat. “Give that slutty voice of yours a break.”

At first, Mir's eyes widened, but he relaxed when he realized what was going on. Just like how he had a thing for feeding off their leader, enjoying the taste of his blood, Seungho had a kink of his own. Air was forced from his mouth as Seungho squeezed harder, eyes intense as he pounded into his ass mercilessly. The maknae's mouth opened, a reflex to suck in more air as he was choked. He had never experienced breath-play until he found it hidden inside the other. Seungho hadn't sprung it out at first, waiting for a few sessions before he slowly began to slip it in to their routine.

“You look so beautiful like this, Cheolyong. Spread open for me, mouth open in a silent scream as I ram in to you repeatedly, cheeks flushed, tears in your eyes.”

“H-hyung ...” barely a whisper from the maknae.

Mir's fingers flexed against Joon's abdomen, nails digging into it, clawing at it as tears welled in his eyes. He could feel his face begin to redden from lack of oxygen, eyes rolling before he shut them altogether.

“Master … can I cum?” Joon whined, hips moving spastically, knowing he would whether he was given permission to or not.

“Cum, kitty.”

Joon's noises rose in pitch as he snapped his hips against Mir's ass, clenching the maknae's hips so hard with his hands, he was sure to leave traces of his fingerprints behind. He released his load with a guttural yell, body seizing him as he came in long spurts, cock twitching against Seungho's as he emptied his balls completely.

“Hngh!”  
  
“Don't you dare pull out, Changsun.”

“N-no, master,” he panted heavily, body slackening against the mattress as Mir rose and fell on his heaving chest.

Seungho continued to piston in and out of the younger mercilessly, forcing Joon's seed to trickle down his thigh, freeing up space for his own offering. Joon shuddered, jolts of pleasure being forced through his oversensitive body, whimpering as he tossed his head from side to side on the pillow, knocking his cat ears off his head.

Mir couldn't take much more. He would either cum or black out. Joon was still teasing at his nipples. His head was clouding over, blackness beginning to seep in around the edges of his conscious. Back arching as he felt Joon cum inside him, Seungho adding more pressure to his hand. He was going to explode. And that's just what he did, heat bursting from the tip of his dick, balls tightening as they pulled up into his body, streaks of heat landing against his chest and abdomen. That was the last thing he felt before his body slackened and he passed out.

“Urgh!”

Seungho didn't last much longer after watching Mir cum, feeling the tight heat around him close down even more, coaxing out his orgasm. He came hard and violently with a cry of the younger's name, feeling the backlash against Mir's prostate to wash back over the head of his cock. The leader shuddered as he removed his hand from Mir's throat, stroking the reddened skin with his fingertips fondly before dipping his head down to nuzzle against it.

“Think we overdid it this time?” Joon whispered softly, peeking up at the leader.

“Nah. He enjoyed it.”

Seungho leaned the little ways over to Joon so they so they could share a kiss over Mir's shoulder. After pulling away, he peeked down to see Mir's lashes fluttering. A soft whine escaped his parted lips as Joon slipped out of his abused hole first.

“Open those eyes for me, love,” Seungho cooed gently, caressing the maknae's cheek with his knuckles.

“Hyung?” A raspy reply.

“Yeah, baby?”

Mir slowly cracked his eyes open, peeking up at the blonde before turning his head, body completely sated. He licked his dry lips before continuing, looking down at Joon with wide eyes.

“He's still hard,” he informed the kitten, a slight tinge of panic detected in his voice.

Joon squeaked before looking up at Seungho, wrapping his arms around Mir's chest to pull him back against his own body. Seungho was smirking, still lodged balls deep inside the youngest.

“Seems our night is just beginning, my pets~”

“Fuck,” they whispered in unison, leaning away as Seungho descended once more.

 

  
~~~~~~~~


End file.
